Et si je t'embrassais
by likyboy's
Summary: TRAD. Et si je t'embrassais, tu ferais quoi ? Fuir le plus loin possible. Et Remus pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. SBRL. OS.


_Parce qu'une fois n'est pas coutume_.

_ Ce one-shot est une traduction (le lien est dans mon profil). C'est un couple que je lis peu et sur lequel je n'ai jamais écrit. Mais c'est aussi un de ceux qui me touchent le plus. _

_Et parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, bonne lecture. _

* * *

** Et si je t'embrassais**

« Et si je t'embrassais, tu ferais quoi ? » C'était une de ces questions honnêtes, qui requéraient des réponses tout aussi honnêtes, alors que le visage de Sirius n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Remus détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard.

« Courir aussi loin que possible » Le ton était peut-être rieur mais les yeux ne mentaient pas. C'était exactement ce que Remus pensait qu'il ferait si les lèvres de son ami touchaient les siennes.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas » Affirma Remus, sans hésitation. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit. Sirius ne l'aimait pas, il ne le ferait jamais.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça »

« Et tu n'en as pas eu besoin »

« Je t'aime… bien » Sirius s'assit sur le lit de Remus, la tête cachée entre ses mains. Il ne voulait rien de moins que blesser son ami.

« Bien ? »

« Pas de la manière que tu voudrais »

Remus acquiesça. Il ne dit rien, mais acquiesça. Il s'y attendait après tout, à cette réponse. Sirius l'aimait de tout son cœur, Sirius l'aimait de la meilleure des façons au monde. Mais c'était l'amour d'un frère, d'un ami, et ça ne changerait jamais. Remus l'avait toujours su, même à treize ans, quand il ne comprenait pas encore la manière dont lui aimait Sirius. « Alors, ne m'embrasse pas »

« Mais j'ai envie »

« Ne le fais pas »

Il adorerait sentir les lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes, mais il ne pouvait pas, même pour une seconde, se laisser à aller à penser que Sirius était à lui. Il était son meilleur ami, pas son amant. Jamais son amant. Des moments où c'était pourtant le cas, il y en avait eu, bien sûr. Comment aurait-ce pu ne pas être le cas avec Sirius ? Il n'avait, au contraire des gens normaux, aucun préjugé. Il avait passé son adolescence à se débarrasser de ceux que lui avaient imposé ses parents et avait jeté les autres avec. Plus que personne, Sirius considérait que tout le monde était égal.

Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés avant. Mais ce n'était rien de plus que ça – un baiser. Sirius n'avait pas compris la véritable nature des sentiments de Remus, pas encore du moins. Ils étaient toujours étudiants. Ils étaient jeunes. Il y avait tant de gens, si peu de temps et à peine quelques filles que Sirius n'avait pas embrassées. Et pour ce qu'il en savait, il était le seul garçon que Sirius ait un jour embrassé. Ce serait différent de devenir le seul homme.

Le souvenir de leur premier baiser traversa l'esprit occupé de Remus. Il était assis devant le feu, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Peter était à l'infirmerie, un pétard mouillé du docteur Flibuste l'avait bien amoché. Comme souvent, James était en retenue. Sirius avait traversé la salle et s'était installé sur une chaise, en face de lui. Il semblait si resplendissant à cet instant que Remus avait eu du mal à lui retourner son salut tant sa gorge était nouée. Le jeune homme touchait ses lèvres en riant.

« McGonagall m'a surpris en train d'embrasser Sarah Marchant. J'ai dû courir jusqu'ici pour échapper à son frère. »

« Sarah ? Mais tu n'étais pas avec Charlotte ce matin ? » S'était rappelé Remus en cachant sa jalousie autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Ouais, mais il y a tellement de filles dans cette école, et il me reste à peine deux ans pour en embrasser le plus possible… » Remus avait éclaté de rire en le regardant, lui et son air sérieux. L'animagus s'était redressé et l'avait fixé, il n'y avait rien de drôle à son goût « Quoi ? »

« Je réfléchissais »

« Tu fais ça trop souvent »

« Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu prends tout trop au sérieux » Remus n'avait rien ajouté et l'autre garçon avait souri. « Et à quoi tu penses maintenant, mister Gros Cerveau ? »

« Je me demandais comment c'était »

« Comment était quoi ? »

« D'être embrassé par le grand et magnifique Sirius Black » C'était dit comme un état de fait- Remus préférait se demander ce que les filles faisaient quand elles avaient fini d'embrasser Sirius plutôt que d'espérer inutilement avoir un jour le droit de le savoir lui-même.

« Je peux te montrer si tu veux »

« Qu… quoi ? »

« Viens ici » Le cœur de Remus avait arrêté de battre dans sa poitrine. Il était certain d'avoir mal compris, ça n'allait pas arriver. Sirius ne songeait pas à l'embrasser. Pourtant, il semblait que c'était ce qui était prévu. Comme son ami ne bougeait pas, Sirius avait pris place à côté de lui et l'avait embrassé. Juste comme ça, sans un mot. Et Remus avait décidé que si son cœur avait vraiment arrêté de battre et que c'était ça le paradis, il était content d'être mort.

Remus reprit pieds avec la réalité quand Sirius le saisit par les épaules. Rapidement, il s'éloigna de lui, préférant l'autre côté de la chambre et s'appuya contre le mur. « Non, Patmol… pas ça »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je pensais que tu aimais ça »

« Oui mais je ne devrais pas. Et tu ne devrais pas m'encourager »

« Tu semblais ailleurs »

« Je réfléchissais »

« Tu fais ça trop souvent » Remus éclata de rire. Le souvenir de cette première fois était encore là, juste devant ses yeux, avec cette même conversation. Il avait seize ans à l'époque et Sirius quinze. C'était durant la cinquième année que c'était arrivé, durant le seul mois qui séparait leurs anniversaires. Pour Sirius, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un baiser en plus, lui qui avait déjà embrassé tant de filles avant. Mais c'était le premier baiser de Remus. Inconsciemment, ses doigts frôlèrent ses lèvres. « Et à quoi pensais-tu ? » Sirius le tira à nouveau de ses souvenirs.

« Je me souvenais. En fait, j'étais en train de me rappeler de notre premier baiser »

« Je n'ai jamais pardonné à James pour ce jeu d'actions ou vérité. »

Remus, visiblement blessé, attrapa une chaise pour la retourner, de manière à pouvoir se laisser tomber dessus. Il s'assit. « Ce n'était_ pas_ notre premier baiser »

« Oh » Sirius eut au moins la décence de paraître coupable, mais Remus savait parfaitement que cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce n'était pas comme si il espérait que Sirius se souvienne de chaque personne qu'il avait embrassée. Pas comme si ce baiser avait été important à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas passé des journées entières à se rappeler ce moment, en priant pour qu'il se reproduise encore. Il se remit sur ses pieds et s'approcha de la fenêtre où, en observant le paysage, il replongea dans sa mémoire.

Quand ils s'étaient séparés, Sirius avait rigolé. Il lui avait confié qu'il embrassait plutôt bien et que, si il avait envie de s'exercer un peu, il pourrait lui présenter quelques filles. Remus n'avait jamais dit à Sirius qu'il voulait s'entraîner avec lui et personne d'autre. Il n'avait rien dit du tout et avait recommencé à lire. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais dit à personne que c'était arrivé. Cependant, il suspectait que Sirius l'avait fait- James lui avait lancé de drôles de regards après ça, et s'était mis en tête de toujours s'asseoir entre Sirius et lui dans la salle commune.

James avait découvert, du moins, il le soupçonnait, bien avant Sirius lui-même, que Remus était amoureux de son ami. Et il avait sans doute dû parler avec Lily pour avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons. Lily était la seule personne à qui il avait parlé de ses sentiments et elle avait réagi comme Lily le faisait toujours : avec diplomatie. Elle avait été honnête, il y avait si peu de chances que Sirius lui retourne un jour ses sentiments, mais elle lui avait aussi promis qu'un jour il trouverait quelqu'un, homme ou femme, avec qui il serait heureux d'être. Après, elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, embrassé sur la joue et lui avait demandé si il voulait boire un thé.

Et c'était tout. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Elle le soutenait quand elle pouvait, en souriant quand elle le surprenait à observer Sirius par exemple. Elle le prenait dans ses bras et le serrait contre elle à chaque fois que Sirius présentait sa nouvelle petite amie au groupe et le jeune homme se taisait.

Il avait fini par le savoir. C'était un jour au soir, Sirius avait rigolé en lui demandant pourquoi il n'avait jamais présenté ses petites copines aux autres garçons, puis avait rapidement quitté la pièce. James avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Remus puis était parti à le recherche de Sirius. Quand, un peu plus tard, celui-ci était revenu, il l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il serrait toujours là pour lui.

Cela signifiait beaucoup à l'époque. Mais cette impression avait disparu avec le temps. Et avec le temps, Remus avait supprimé ses sentiments. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui cela n'en avait plus eu. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Molly était venue les voir et presque immédiatement s'était mise à nettoyer en insistant sur le fait que cette maison avait besoin d'une touche féminine. Elle avait posé des questions après. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi ni Sirius, ni Remus n'essayait de retrouver leur amitié, de se replonger dans leur ancienne relation. Sirius avait fait une blague horrible à propos du fait qu'il était un meurtrier jugé coupable par tous depuis des années et Remus lui avait présenté ses excuses avant de quitter la pièce.

Et ils en étaient là, quelques heures plus tard. Sirius était arrivé dans la chambre de Remus sans prévenir et sans savoir quoi dire. Ils étaient resté assis en silence pendant une éternité avant que Sirius ne lâche cette phrase. _Et si je t'embrassais, tu ferais quoi ?_

« Laisse moi t'embrasser »

« Non. Je ne te veux plus de toute façon. Je ne veux même pas avoir cette conversation. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? Tu aurais pu partir, à chaque fois que tu le voulais, mais tu es resté. Tu en as envie, tu veux que je t'embrasse »

« C'est ma chambre »

« Si tu le prends ainsi » Soupira Sirius.

Il attrapa une photo qui traînait sur la table, elle avait été prise durant leur dernière journée à Poudlard. James avait pris le cliché. Sirius était torse nu et essayait de persuader Remus de venir les rejoindre, James et lui, dans le lac. Pour la photo, ils avaient arrêté de se battre, les bras de Sirius reposaient sur le dos de Remus et sa tête était appuyée contre son épaule. Ils grimaçaient tous les deux. C'était une photo prise avec l'appareil moldu de Lily, aussi aucun d'eux ne bougeaient. C'était juste une partie de leur vie figée sur le papier à jamais, et ça plus que tout faisait que c'était la photographie préférée de Remus.

« Tu n'es jamais venu dans l'eau »

« Je te regardais. Et Lily regardait James. Vous sembliez tellement vous amuser »

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il avait essayé d'aimer Remus comme celui-ci aurait voulu qu'il le fasse, mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer de cette manière et il ne pouvait pas se forcer à le faire. Rien qu'il puisse dire ou faire n'aiderait Remus à se sentir mieux après tout ce que Sirius l'avait forcé à subir pendant des années sans s'en apercevoir, à l'embrasser parce que ça lui semblé approprié à certains moments, à lui faire des promesses qu'il briserait de toute façon parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui, et ça, peu importe à quel point il essayait que ce soit le cas, il n'arrivait pas à être amoureux.

« Je n'arrivais pas à ne pas te regarder. Je me demande encore comment tu ne l'avais pas remarqué »

« J'avais remarqué mais j'avais décidé de l'ignorer. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé… »

« Même James l'avait compris »

« Lily le lui avait dit »

Remus acquiesça. Il n'était pas fâché parce qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à Lily de ne le dire à personne. Et James aurait fini par savoir de toute façon, si ils n'étaient pas morts, si Sirius n'avait pas poursuivi Peter, si cela ne faisait pas plus de douze ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, si ils n'avaient pas perdu tout ce temps, Remus savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu oublier ses sentiments.

Mais ils avaient été séparé, les maraudeurs n'existaient plus ; un mort, un caché, un en prison, et puis Remus, Remus qui était seul, Remus qui se battait contre ses sentiments, parce qu'il aurait pu rendre visite à Sirius, même à Azkaban les visites sont autorisées dans certaines circonstances, il aurait pu essayer de le voir mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne voulait pas affronté la vérité, il se détestait d'encore aimer Sirius, il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne voulait pas se rendre compte qu'il aimait un assassin.

Découvrir qu'il était innocent avait été un des meilleurs moments de la vie de Remus, juste après la première fois où il avait senti ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si ces lèvres le touchaient encore, maintenant que Sirius était devant lui, maintenant que Sirius lui demandait de l'embrasser. Il ne voulait pas le découvrir. Il sentit la main de Sirius dans son dos, et il s'autorisa à le serrer dans ses bras, et à être serré par les siens, mais il détourna la tête. « On ne peut pas »

« On peut »

« Je ne veux pas »

« Moi si »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas »

« J'aime t'embrasser »

« Je ne te laisserai pas »

Malgré lui, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son ami, mais il ne succomberait pas à ces lèvres, à cette bouche, à cette langue, à ce garçon- cet homme. Il n'osait pas espérer que Sirius veuille quelque chose de plus qu'un simple baiser, il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre que leur amitié, il le savait et il le comprenait. Maintenant. Ça l'avait fait souffrir plus que l'enfer ne le pourrait, et quand il était adolescent et qu'il voulait Sirius, alors que Sirius voulait toutes les filles, que Sirius embrassaient les filles sans jamais les faire pleurer, et ça l'avait presque rendu fou. Mais il avait appris à ignorer la douleur qui le submergeait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Sirius avec quelqu'un d'autre et il avait appris à oublier cette partie de sa vie. Il avait réalisé, et depuis longtemps, que Sirius ne sortirait jamais vraiment de sa tête, et il s'était résigné à cela, sans doute Sirius était-il fait pour rester là.

Mais il était là, toujours là, encore maintenant, et c'était agréable. Il n'avait jamais su, jamais compris pourquoi mais il était là et Remus l'aimait, encore et toujours, simplement parce que c'était lui. C'aurait été plus facile de tomber amoureux de James ou Peter, parce que Sirius était le pire à aimer. Il était si à l'aise avec sa sexualité qu'il embrasserait Remus juste pour le faire sourire, il le ferait et ça ne signifierait rien. Et cela n'avait aucune importance que Remus soit un garçon ou qu'il soit son meilleur ami. Sirius l'embrasserait parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire à ses yeux.

« On pourrait bien ne pas survivre à cette guerre » Déclara Sirius, en le tirant une fois de plus de ses pensées.

« On a survécu à la dernière »

« Certains d'entre nous du moins »

« C'est la génération d'Harry, les jeunes maintenant »

« Sommes-nous si vieux ? » Demanda Sirius- et l'idée que Sirius puisse un jour être vieux était risible. Il n'avait jamais grandi et il ne le ferait jamais, Remus en était persuadé. Aussi sûr qu'il le savait déjà quand il n'avait que onze ans, Sirius resterait un enfant à jamais et c'était une partie de ce qui faisait son charme, une des choses pour lesquelles Remus l'aimait.

« Pas vieux, mais plus très jeune non plus »

« Et si on ne survit pas ? »

« On mourra, je suppose » Remus se retira de l'étreinte, il venait juste de réaliser qu'ils se tenaient encore l'un à l'autre. Il recula te s'appuya contre le mur pour observer les traits du visage de son ami.

« Je te manquerais ? »

« Chaque jour » il y avait cette honnêteté dans la voix de Remus, ce petit bout d'enfance, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais entraîné à mentir, qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'utilité, c'était juste un réponse aussi vraie que son cœur battait- la chose la plus vraie qu'il ait dite jusqu'à présent.

« James me manque tous les jours. Et je n'étais même pas amoureux de lui »

« Tu ne l'es pas de moi non plus »

« Moi toi, tu m'aimes quand même »

« Tu n'es toujours qu'un idiot arrogant »

« Je sais. Et tu es amoureux de moi »

« Je ne le suis plus » Mais il n'eut pas besoin de terminer la phrase pour savoir que Sirius ne le croyait pas. Il n'avait jamais été très fort pour cacher ses sentiments, surtout quand Sirius était concerné. L'objet de son affection l'attrapa doucement par les bras.

« Tu m'aimes et tu te détestes pour ça. Mais je vais t'embrasser et tu ne vas t'enfuir nul part. Tu vas rester ici, juste ici, et tu vas m'embrasser aussi. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, il faudra m'aider Remus Lupin, je ne serai plus responsable de mes actions »

L'ancien professeur prit son temps pour répondre, incertain sur ce qu'il devait dire. Il savait aussi que ne rien dire donnerait l'occasion à Sirius de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et qu'il serait incapable de résister. Parce que, plus il y pensait, et plus il voulait retrouver la sensation de l'embrasser encore une fois, de se perdre dans les bras de l'amour de sa vie. Il regarda Sirius, qui avait encore cette lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je vois en toi »

« Personne ? »

« Personne »

« Pas même toi ? »

« Surtout pas moi »

Sirius ne répondit pas et Remus savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver. Il savait que le baiser ne tarderait pas à venir, et qu'il ne lutterait pas contre ça. Si les lèvres de Sirius rencontraient les siennes, il répondrait avec toute la passion qu'il possédait, il le pousserait à travers la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient confortablement assis sur le lit et il continuerait de l'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir les lèvres douloureuses. Et il laisserait Sirius partir, aussitôt qu'il le voudrait, et il attendrait la prochaine fois pour laisser son cœur battre à nouveau.

Ce fut encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Un long moment plus tard, après qu'ils se soient séparés, ils étaient tous deux étendus sur le lit, l'un à côté de l'autre, s'embrassant de temps en temps. La tête de Sirius, qui reposait sur son estomac, se tourna vers lui. « Lunard ? »

« Mm ? »

« Je suis désolé »

Mais Remus ne saurait jamais pourquoi il était désolé.

Après un autre baiser profond et intense, Sirius se leva et quitta la pièce. Quand Remus le rejoint en bas, ils ne dirent rien sur ce qui c'était passé, ni du baiser, ni de la conversation. Ils étaient amis, meilleurs amis.

Remus Lupin aimait Sirius Black. Et il l'aimerait Toujours.


End file.
